


Ring and Resound

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: The Other Tudor Fics [2]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: 5 Word Prompt, Canon Compliant, Gen, Historically Accurate, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: Anne Boleyn, in five words, all starting with the letter R.





	Ring and Resound

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an anon on Tumblr.

**Ring**

With Henry at her side and a ring of devoted reformers and bishops around her, Anne dares to imagine they can cleanse and heal the cankers of the Catholic Church.

**Reasonable**

George may be one of the most brilliant courtiers at the English court and one of its youngest ambassadors, but to Anne, he will always be her insufferable elder brother who needs a good thwack about the head every once in a while to keep his arrogance within reasonable limits.

**Rank**

She loves Elizabeth desperately, almost painfully, and prays that she may be granted a little brother who will be her equal in every way, and who will preserve her rank, honor, and safety.

**Rage**

For all this talk of adultery and plotting and treason, Anne knows what her worst crime truly was, what truly piqued Henry’s rage, and it was not her failure to bear a son, but rather her failure to be the wife he expected.

**Resound**

Dignity, and thoughts of Elizabeth’s future, stay her tongue on the scaffold, but the truth resounds loudly in the words she does not speak, and as she kneels, she knows history will judge the best of her.


End file.
